Just An Average Work Day
by ToraTheShadowFoxDemon
Summary: Yugi Motou is just a regular teenager, spending his days at his job at McDonalds. Just a random oneshot. Puzzleshipping, YYxY Rated T for yaoi.


Ahem. Tora, here, with a little one shot I typed via cell phone in my living room, as my mom, little sister, mom's boyfriend, and his two sons had a karaoke party. I know; I'm such a party pooper. Oh well, I can't sing worth crap, so here you go!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of the characters. Nor do I own McDonalds. I only own this really crappy idea.

Uhm, also I've never worked at McDonalds, so I know how incredibly inaccurate this is. Don't get mad. Please don't flame; this is just a random little drabble.

Anyways! Enjoy, if you want. Now, I'm going to type more of "I love you, teacher" since I am a horribly bad procrastinator.

* * *

"I ordered two number six's ten minutes ago, what's the hold up?"  
"I never got my drink!"  
"Where are my fries?"  
"I need my prune juice!"

I pushed my hat back on my head, trying to keep calm, "I know, I'm sorry; we're behind on orders... hang on I'll be right with you... the fries will be done momentarily... I-I'm afraid we don't sell prune juice..." Working at McDonalds was **not** the best idea I've ever had.

The name's Yugi Motou; I'm sixteen years old and attend Domino High School. I've been broke lately, so decided to take a job at McDonalds to earn money. Since a childhood friend of mine already works here, Yami, I attained my job quickly. Unfortunately, today was not a good day. I'm the only one who showed up today, leaving everything extremely backed up. That, plus today was a weekend day, which meant there was a large food rush around noon. I ran around the kitchen, grabbing various items and throwing them onto trays. I served as many people as I could, trying to calm down the lines.

"I want three orders of chicken McNuggets!"  
"Do you have curly fries? I want curly fries!"  
"Where's my prune juice?"  
I desperately wanted to throw food at the customers, yelling, 'Take your dang McNuggets!' but, I'd be fired. So very much fired.

"He-llo! I want a number 4!"  
"I ordered a McFlurry before anyone in here ordered their food!"  
"You can't deprive me of my prune juice! I'll sue you!"  
"Everyone, please! One at a time!" I tried to calm down the people, handing a few orders out. I rubbed my temples, sighing unhappily. "_Okay, Yugi; you can do this. Time to multitask!_" I ran into the kitchen, throwing fries into the fryer and burgers onto the stove, setting the timers and running to the soda machine. Slowly but surely, the lines shrunk until there were only a good ten people left.

"Come on! My **McFlurry**!"  
"If I don't get my prune juice, I'm gonna pass out!"

The two worst nightmares of a fast food worker: crowds and deranged old ladies. I knew I needed to explain to this woman that McDonalds doesn't have prune juice, but that would have to wait. First, I needed to cook more fries and get some McFlurries. More fries were thrown in the fryer and I ran to the McFlurry machine, knowing I needed to make about ten. I figured I'd be able to make about half of them by the time the fries were cooked.  
All was going well until the handle got stuck.

The dang machine wouldn't stop dispersing the goop that was called 'flurry'. I held my hand to the nozzle, searching for something to put under it to catch it all. Guess what? My arms are so short that they couldn't reach anything. "_That's it,_" I thought angrily,  
"_This means __**war**__._" I tried to find the plug to the machine to pull it out of the wall, but ended up slipping over the goop and falling to the ground. I pushed myself up and reached for the plug, only to hear someone's voice in the doorway. "Yugi... **what** are you doing?"

I looked up, finding Yami staring at me. I glanced at the clock: 1:30 pm. The start of Yami shift. I laughed nervously, "Oh, uhm, making McFlurries. You?" He sighed and walked to me, flicking a button on the machine to make it stop. "_Oh. So __**that**__ button turns it off..._" Yami tied an apron around his waist and filled the remaining customer's orders in a mere few minutes. By the time Yami got back to me, I was wiping the mess off the floor. He crouched down, assisting me, "You don't have very good luck, do you?" I frowned, "I think I have a good amount of luck."  
"Yugi, you're covered in McFlurry."  
"So maybe today's not my best day."  
"Based on how you've done so far, I'd have to say this is one of your better days."  
"Oi!" I smacked him with my rag and he laughed. Yami smiled slightly, "Sorry."

We cleaned in silence and Yami turned to me, "Hey... Yugi?" I looked up at him, "Yes?"  
"You have McFlurry on your face." He inched his face closely to me, his crimson eyes looking into mine. I blushed and he put his hand under my chin, tilting my face upwards so my lips would meet his.

Shocked as I was, I also felt strangely happy and found myself kissing back. Yami's tongue pressed against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I parted my mouth, letting him in. The kiss was deep and passionate and, to be honest, I wanted it to last forever. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long, as we had to separate for air. Yami smirked, "Got it."

I could feel my ears burning as I slowly smiled, "I thought you didn't like McFlurries." He moved his mouth to my ear, whispering, "To be honest, you taste much better than any dessert." I blushed as he moved away, standing up to throw away the flurry-soaked napkins. The rest of the work day, Yami and I would exchange glances, wherein I would smile and blush, then look away.

As I ended my work shift, Yami caught me. "Yugi, could you wait for me a little longer? I'll be out in about ten minutes."  
I nodded, "No problem."

Yami was out in ten minutes as he said. He smiled as he saw me, "I see you waited." I nodded, "Of course I did, Yami. Why wouldn't I?" He stood in front of me, taking my hands in mine, "Yugi, I have a question."  
I looked into his eyes, "I'm listening, Yami."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yami... of course I will." I leaned close to him, kissing his cheek softly. He released one of my hands and stood close by my side, "Shall I take you at home?" I entwined my fingers with his, "That sounds nice."

And so ended a not-so-average day at work. Even so, it was the best one I'd ever had.

* * *

**I know this was horribly bad I am so sorry! **Please don't throw things at me…

Anyways, review and… please no flaming xP (I guess you can if you really want, but hey: flaming is not a happy moment for authors.)


End file.
